themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Meyer
Danielle Meyer is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She's an actress, member of the Dixie Singers, and a leader of the Fashion Fabs. Danielle Meyer is portrayed by Sarah Bolger. History Danielle has been trained her whole life for the arts. Her mother is an actress and her father is a record producer. She was raised in a privileged neighborhood in Los Angeles with nannies, bodyguards, personal trainers, and the like. She began attending C.C. Calhoun in her freshman year and she immediately joined the Dixie Singers. She considered Ellie to be her archnemesis, as Danielle wanted to lead the glee club for a long time. Season One Pilot Danielle is present at the beginning of the episode, during the auditions, and during the final scene. She sings "The Climb" with her fellow Dixie Singers. British Invasion Danielle watches Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel perform. Throughout the episode, she clashes a bit with Ellie Grace, hinting at a deeper rivalry. Danielle is present when Devin and Ian perform. She sings "Rumour Has It" with the female Dixie Singers. Stronger In the flashback, Danielle is ousted from her spot as glee club co-captain. However, she and Ellie have a sing-off ("Blown Away"). She lets Ellie keep the position for another year. In present day, the girls have their second sing-off where Danielle sings "Set FIre to the Rain." Although Neal Harper, Gabrielle Morgan, Connor Towers, and Mark Winters vote for Danielle, Ellie garners more votes and stays co-captain. Danielle states that Ellie bribed the glee club to vote for her, although this is clearly not true. At the end of the episode, she is seen glaring at Ellie. All That Jazz Danielle's role in this episode is minor. When Neal and Ian Scott sing at the beginning, Neal kisses his girlfriend's hand. Later, while Devin Donahue serenades Sarah-Leigh Kohl, she is seen dancing with her boyfriend. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Danielle runs over to Mr. Dominguez, Ellie, and Gideon and reveals she pulled the fire alarm because she smelled smoke. It is revealed she was the last person (of the glee club) in the bathroom, although this is later found to be untrue, as Gabrielle set the fire during Paige Newton's solo while Danielle was in there during Ian Scott's solo. In a flashback, Danielle sings her solo ("I Who Have Nothing") for the fall showcase. She accuses Ellie of starting the fire. When Devin stands up for Ellie, she claims Devin likes Ellie. Danielle says Ellie set the fire because she dislikes Paige and wanted to ruin the freshman's first showcase. Ellie and Devin then accuse Danielle of starting the fire with Miles Englewood and Cate Mikkelson backing them up. Danielle is then shown in tears, saying she isn't the perpetrator. The glee club believes her. Bad to the Bone At the first glee club meeting of the week, it's announced she'll lead the Dixie Singers' third song at Sectionals. She follows Devin and Ellie to the Austen Conservatory and accuses them of returning to the scene of their crime or having an affair. When both accusations are said to be false and Devin and Ellie explain what they're actually doing, she says she is joining them. When Devin finds a ticket to the showcase, Danielle is the one to say what it is. When Ellie lists the Dixie Singers who have a 'n' at the end of their first or last name, Danielle jokes that she and Ellie are obviously innocent. She also jokes that she thinks it's Gideon. After Connor's meeting with Headmaster Vincent, she meets with the guys in their dorm. Later, she sings "Innocent" with Neal for Connor. After Ian's suggestion, she says the boys should get the security tapes to prove Connor never snuck out. More Than a Glee Club Danielle walks into Calhoun Coffee with Neal and makes eye contact with Ellie. She is present at all glee club meetings. It is revealed she was in the wings when Paige and Ellie sang together and Ellie apologized. Danielle calls Ellie. The two meet at the Half Moon and sing "Breathe" together. Danielle apologizes. She's seen in the head count in the episode's final scene. Magical Sectionals Danielle is present at the beginning of the episode when the Dixie Singers arrive at their hotel in Lexington. She's next seen comforting Ellie at Sectionals. When Devin suggests he talk to Gideon, Danielle confesses she hinted to Gideon that Ellie and Devin were having an affair. She's the one who finds Neal and lets him out of the closet. Danielle sings "Belle" and leads "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and celebrates with them after their win. Two Is Company Danielle is paired with Neal for the duets competition. She is seen practicing with him, and they later sing "Highway Don't Care." She is present for all glee club scenes. The Christmas Ball Danielle is present during the first scene. She and Neal arrive at the ball together and remark on how amazing the ballroom looks. Later, she sings "Silent Night." Paige and Mark watch her dance with Neal, and she's present when the Dixie Singers give Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel their Christmas gift. Danielle sings with the glee club during "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Mystery Danielle is present at the first glee club meeting of the year. When the Dixie Singers run off to start their investigation, she gives Devin and Ellie magnifying glasses. At the next meeting, she seems discouraged. Connor says she can search the student center with him, Neal, and Jessica. Danielle sings during "Ready or Not." In the last few scenes, she's seen moping, but when the music book is found, she celebrates with the other Dixie Singers. Hearts Danielle is seen in the first scene. She's present when the boys sing "All You Need Is Love" and when Gabrielle sings to Winston. After Connor's daydream, Danielle is shown to be eating lunch with Neal and his friends. When Ellie and her group storm off to confront Miles, they ask Danielle to join them. She sings back-up vocals in "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" and follows Ellie off after she's done. International Regionals Danielle appears at the Country Music Hall of Fame. It's implied she doesn't like "Call Me Maybe" and thinks Ed Sheeran, Gotye, and Icona Pop are superior to Carly Rae Jepson, Justin Bieber, and One Direction. At the dance rehearsals, she laughs at her appearance and sings with Ellie. When the Dixie Singer girls are trying to get ready, Danielle can't find her hairbrush. Backstage, she comments that she doesn't think the competition is all that stiff. She's clearly displeased when the Troubadours start to sing "Call Me Maybe." Danielle sings during "Somebody That I Used to Know" and "I Love It." She celebrates the Dixie Singers' win. Personality Danielle is generally very sweet, although she knows what she wants and will be unhappy if she can't get it. She is sophisticated, a good actress and singer, and a member of the Dixie Singers and Fashion Fabs. Danielle is easily jealous, especially of Ellie. Relationships Neal-Danielle Relationship Danielle met Neal Harper during freshman orientation. She didn't like him at first, partly because of his lower class status, but she warmed up to him through Dixie Singers. In their sophomore year, she asked him to Sadie Hawkins. They also went to spring formal together, and they officially started dating over the summer. Trivia *Sarah Bolger is Irish, but uses an American accent to portray Danielle. *Danielle has dueted three times with her boyfriend, Neal Harper. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Danielle Meyer -1.jpg Danielle Meyer #2.jpg Danielle Meyer -3.jpg Danielle Meyer at the Fall Showcase.png Kentucky!.png Half Moon.jpg